


When Karma Comes to Collect

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arabian Exhibit, Be Careful What You Wish For, ETNuary, Escape the Night Season 4, Guilt, Karma - Freeform, Karma's a bitch, Memories, Miracles, Punishment, Purgatory, Regret, Sad, Season 4 Episode 7, Storytelling, begging for mercy, museum, pay for crimes, praying, really be careful what you wish for, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: When Bretman is about to die in the death challenge, Nikita prays for a miracle.Set during 4x07, Be Careful What You Wish For
Relationships: The Playboy | Bretman Rock & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun
Series: ETNuary Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	When Karma Comes to Collect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of ETNuary: Nikita Dragun

Nikita believes in karma.

She believes that whatever someone does is bound to come back and affect them. It’s why she’s so unbothered by internet bitches who attack her or if _anyone_ comes for her; she knows they’ll get what they deserve in the end.

Of course, the same applies to her. Nikita knows that she’s done a lot of bad things, especially when fighting for her life in Everlock (and recently in Purgatory, _sorry Colleen!_ ) She has always known that karma would eventually catch up to her and bite her in her fat ass. She knew that, at some point, she would be punished for her crimes. But she never thought it would be like this, with her being forced to watch her best friend die in front of her!

Joey made it _very_ clear not to invite anyone when he asked Nikita and her fellow Everlock survivor, MatPat, to join him on a rescue mission to save their dead friends. This was her chance to make things right for some of the friends they lost months before.

But most of all, it was her chance to make things right for Manny, her other best friend. The best friend that she chose to murder in order to save her own life. The best friend who haunted her every waking moment and in her dreams. This was her chance to save him and fix her regrettable mistake.

But being the _way_ too confident bad bitch that she is, Nikita believed it would be a “party” to bring a plus one on this adventure, saving bitches and kicking ass. So she invited Bretman Rock, her best friend, “soulmate”, and a badder bitch than she is. And girl, does Nikita now regret it!

Bretman stands before her on the stage in the Arabian exhibit, his expression filled with terror and betrayal at the friends who chose him to die. The golden silk sash he used for his story makes him look like a small child, and he can only watch as that evil bitch, Scheherazade, giddily orders Fatima to write his name at the end of the story, signing his life over to Death. And Nikita can’t do anything to stop it.

 _No, please!_ Nikita silently begs to Fatima, who seems very hesitant to carry out the deed. _Please don’t let this bitch win! She killed the love of your life and now she’s about to kill someone I love! Please don’t do it!_

But it feels like the other woman can’t hear her. So Nikita begs to another source.

 _God_ , she prays, her tears falling, aligning with the two tattoo tears by her left eye, _I know I don’t deserve to ask_ anything _from you after all the shady things I’ve done. I know I can be a cold-hearted, uncaring bitch and I expect a harsh karma ahead of me for my crimes. But I beg you, please don’t let Bretman die! I’m the one that deserves to endure hell, not_ him _!_

Nikita meets Bretman’s eyes. The male beauty guru sadly smiles and keeps his posture, doing his best to put on a brave face for her. But it only makes matters worse.

 _Bretman doesn’t deserve this! It’s_ my _fault that he’s here, I’m the one who ignored Joey when he said not to bring anyone else, I’m the one that’s the dumb bitch, I’m the one with the blood on my hands!_ I _killed Roi, Teala, and Manny!_ I _didn’t care when Safiya died!_ I _was the one who sabotaged Colleen and killed her again! If someone needs to be punished, it’s_ me _!_

Then it all clicks.

_This is my punishment, isn’t it? Like how I couldn’t escape Everlock with Manny and then had to kill him if I wanted to survive? I have to helplessly watch someone I love die because of my arrogance and cruelty, is that right?_

Not if Nikita has a say!

_Choose another punishment for me! Whatever it may be, even if it ruins my life, I’ll take that instead! All I ask is you spare Bretman, please let him live, give him a chance! If you do this for me, I will accept whatever punishment, consequence, or karma that you send my way! If it’s me getting canceled for life and losing my YouTube career, so be it! Whatever it is, I will take it as long as Bretman doesn’t have to die, that is all I as-_

“You _wrote_ my name?!”

An angry, shocked, and outraged cry awakens Nikita from her pleading thoughts. Before her is Fatima writing a name. But it isn’t Bretman’s name. It’s _Scheherazade’s_!

The belly dancers stab their former leader to death as Fatima roars at the monster to burn in Hell for killing her true love, Sinbad. Joey grabs the Hammer. Bretman jumps from the stage into Nikita’s grateful arms. Nikita cannot believe this miracle.

 _You heard me, God! You_ fucking _heard me!_

God has answered her prayer, and the joy Nikita feels is indescribable. Her best friend has been spared, and now he has a chance to survive and escape Purgatory.

Even when the magic from the Guardian Angel crystal fades out and transports her back to the living world, Nikita has the hope and the belief that Bretman and the others have a chance of getting out of this nightmare. She is sure of it.

Of course, by answering her prayers, Nikita knows that God or whatever entity is out there is planning something far worse for her, something she’s probably sure she’ll regret later. But she doesn’t care right now. What matters is that she didn’t lose another best friend because of her mistakes, so whatever punishment comes her way, she can handle it.

Or so she thought...until Bretman came through the portal with a very much alive Colleen Ballinger.

**Author's Note:**

> Still disappointed we didn't get an exchange between Nikita and Collen in 4x10, I would have loved to have seen that! But ain't Karma a badder bitch, huh?


End file.
